<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mising Yu by NormalWordsForGames</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990714">mising Yu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormalWordsForGames/pseuds/NormalWordsForGames'>NormalWordsForGames</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boys - Fandom, Persona 4, Shin Megami Tensei Series, anime - Fandom, yttd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boy friends, Dancing, Dragons, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, faling in love, friends - Freeform, yosuke and yu in love!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:09:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormalWordsForGames/pseuds/NormalWordsForGames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>yosuke loves yu im' sorry for the writing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mising Yu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One day yosuke waked up in his soft bed but he is soft to and nice, he lookted- out side, the window it is snowy out! He standed up and standed still to see, out the window. He feeled, allone, today. “I miss yu!” seid yosuke. He singed a song caled all I want for chrismas is yu!<br/>
He sees him self in the window he is a hot boy and so; pretty!. He pratends for that yu is stands next and there a drawing. Yosuke god to the art desk and drawed yus face and colered it in and yu is a pretty, and cute boy. He ramebered he and yu usted for to be partners for that but yosukes secret is he wants for to be partners for yu for in difrint ways in love ways!<br/>
Yosuke loves yu but for he is scared, he is scared to say it. He is scared to say that to yu now its to late he needs for to find yu and says to him. “I love you!” “I love yu!” . Yosuke runed out side in the snow to find yu! but then he is says “why do I wants for see yu im like a populer boy now lol a normal boy im a hot boy why for i want yu!” yosuke has lots for friends now in school. but yu is pretty to!  for and for yosuke is in love yosuke loves yu so a lot and mises him he feels heart breaked were yu is not in the house and for says things to yosuke evin were its sad he is okay for that he just so loves yu for that<br/>
But for is yu still loves him? Yu dosent says a lot but some times yosuke is scared he dosent want to hurt yu he is wants for to be good and nice for yu. He is sad that no one is likes persona any more all the things he wants for be a part of for that is now away for and for he is not knows the new things any more that he mises the days were he and yu saved and helps all the ones. Then yosuke sliped and faled in the snow! Yosuke sweared! Sudinly yu comed down the side walk for that and he is seid “hi yosuke!”<br/>
“yu!” seid yosuke. Yu helps yosuke up for in the snow then they plays in the snow “happy for to helps lol” seid yu. “lol xd” seid yosuke. “you were were you?” seid yosuke. “Im sorry yosuke“I maked new friends now” seid yu ‘Oops thats okay yu” seid yosuke “but were persona cherecters yu!” seid yosuke. “im sad for no ones likes persona ones any more lol” seid yu and yu is older now “im a person now not a persona for that” seid yu “whats that means lol?’ seid yosuke and yu maked a new server caled the yu teams times discord its caled yttd seid yu”.<br/>
“yttd like your turn to die?” askted youske? “oh no its your turn!” seid yu. “you cant die for your my friend for is loves you!" seid yosuke “it is a game lol” seid yosuke “oh loL” seid yu “thats okay i like scary games for that<br/>
“lol xd” seid yosuke “lol yeah but yu I drawed you” seid yosuke “ooh nice drawing but there is some thing mising!” seid yu. “whats mising yu cuz i was mising you! i was mising yu all the times!”<br/>
“i need to stay away” seid yu. “cuz you dont likes me.”<br/>
“i dont like you yu” seid yosuke then he drawed a heart “i love you!” then they kisted! “i love you to yosuke!” seid yu. Then they gos to the school dance! It is pretty and there pretty for that for and there loves ones for then sudinly some one says “a dragon is out side it dosent likes persona it wants to melts all the snow and all the soft beds!”<br/>
“no!” seid yu. “we can stop it yu” seid yosuke. “fire is not hoter then are love!”<br/>
“lol xd” seid yu. Sudinly the dragon breaked the wall! Oh no! “IT IS NOW ITS YOUR’E TURN TO DIE!” seid the dragon. Yosuke and yu runed in side the scary house for that for then the dragon is there for then yosuke and yu kisted “times for questing!” seid yosuke then they fihgted the dragon. “but for I onely wants friends!” says the dragon. “now i haves a boy friend I need new friends to!” seid yu yu and yosuke rided the dragon in the clouds then yosuke drawed a heart; in the clouds, then they gos to bed and sleeps in the snow bed and there in love and they kisted, the end! i hope you likes it im sorry</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>